<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their First Contract by anielsen33326</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074356">Their First Contract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326'>anielsen33326</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contract, Cooking, Gen, It's Yukio trying to cook k?, Kid Okumura Yukio, Kid Rin Okumura, Sort Of, White-Haired Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>2/17/21: It used to be eight-years-old, but my head changed it to the deal being made at five years old. So I'm changing it to five even though Goggle says they start school at 6</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Rin &amp; Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their First Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An five-year-old Rin failed the test yet again. He whined. “<em>Yu</em>-kio!” He bemoaned to his twin.</p><p>Yukio sighed.“ You should have studied, Rin.” Yukio scolded while chopping carrots. His brother commanded him to do so--angry at the world, but yes.</p><p>Yukio felt like comforting his brother.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence...“Yukio, I got an idea!” Rin exclaimed. Yukio abandoned his task to hear what his brother is saying. “Let’s make a deal. Every day I study for at least an hour, you make me a meal!” His eyes sparkled.</p><p>Yukio briefly thought about this. “Deal!” He sparkled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2/17/21: It used to be eight-years-old, but my head changed it to the deal being made at five years old. So I'm changing it to five even though Goggle says they start school at 6</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>